


Harry Potter, Head Auror (Retired)

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Older Characters, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Harry Potter, Head Auror (Retired)

Hard as it was to believe, sometimes Severus forgot what Harry was like when he wasn't curled up in bed after a leisurely round of sex or cooking supper or tending the garden. 

For the most part, while far from idyllic—Severus knew he was often a cranky bastard and tested Harry's patience, though Harry was not without his flaws—their life was fairly quiet.

Severus brewed and Harry went off to work. 

Harry had hung up his Head Auror robes years ago but still spoke to the new recruits and afterward took part in a dueling exercise with his godson, Teddy, who was now in charge of the Auror corps. 

Teddy had actually been the one to invite Severus this year. Harry never wanted anyone to make a fuss over him, said it wasn't a 'big deal' and had discouraged Severus from attending.

Which naturally made Severus all the more eager to find out whatever it was that Teddy thought was worth seeing.

Taking a spot in the back of the room, Severus watched the recruits file in. They all looked impossibly young but considering he was, well, _older_ now he shouldn't have been surprised.

Teddy took the stage and Severus felt a bit of pride for the way the man had turned out. Naturally most of his successful upbringing had been Harry's duty after Andromeda had passed away. 

"I give you Harry Potter," Teddy said finally and the Auror trainees burst into applause. Severus watched Harry as if seeing an entirely different person than his life partner. He knew he was the same man of course but watching him walk across the stage, he noticed immediately the command he had of the crowd. His body language projected pure power and he spoke with passion and honesty.

 _This_ was a man to be reckoned with. 

After Harry received a standing ovation, the stage was cleared. Harry and Teddy returned, having changed their attire into something more appropriate for the physical aspects of the duel.

Severus watched as Harry moved with grace and determination, never showing his weaknesses. He finally won the duel with a simple, yet extremely powerful Shield charm which made the spell rebound back on his godson. 

It was only then, when he shook Teddy's hand that Severus saw _his_ Harry, an innocent grin splitting Harry's face.

Severus waited as the recruits filed out, conversation buzzing about Harry.

"Severus," Teddy called out and Harry turned toward him, hair sweaty, cheeks pink. Utterly gorgeous.

"Rather impressive display, Mr Potter," Severus said when he approached.

"Mr Potter?" Harry snickered. "Really, Severus. After all these years?"

"I doubt your godson wants to know what I usually call you."

Teddy laughed aloud. "Right, well, thanks for coming again, Harry. You were brilliant as always."

"My pleasure," he replied and gave Teddy a hug. "Will we be seeing you next Sunday?"

Teddy shook his head. "Victoire's got a conference in Paris. I'll be taking the children sightseeing."

"Do bring us a bottle of that nice Bordeaux like you did last time," Severus said.

"Will do, Severus." Teddy turned back to Harry, a cheeky grin on his face. "I'll leave you in his capable hands."

"Thanks." Harry rolled his eyes as Teddy laughed, walking away from them. "So where to now, my prince?"

Severus wanted to tell Harry how impressed he'd been with his lecture, how spectacular his dueling was even now but somehow the words got stuck in his throat. 

What he said instead was, "I'm famished after all this _excitement_. I suggest you take me to lunch. The little café on Water Street will be acceptable."

Harry snorted and reached for his hand. "Never change, Severus."

_You either, Harry._


End file.
